uglybettyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Past Presents The Future
Plot Betty asks Daniel if he'll go to her sister's wedding with her and he accepts. While Betty is listening to her messages, she listens to a message from Henry telling her that he'll be happy to come to the wedding as her plus one. Betty then remembers the drunken message she left for him. Betty then bumps into Mr Dunne who has come to New York to find her and offer her a job with a new magazine in London.Amanda (Becki Newton), having now quit her job as a receptionist, returns to MODE to take supplies. She tells Marc (Michael Urie) that she has her first client, soap opera actor, Spencer Cannon. Justin arrives to talk to Marc about Bobby seeing him kiss Austin. He's worried that Bobby will tell everyone and he doesn't want anyone to know yet. Tyler tells Wilhelmina that she is the only one he can trust and that he just wants his money. He also tells Claire (Judith Light) that he knows the truth about everything, Claire then tells him that she will give him nothing. Claire also goes to confront Wilhelmina and they end up fighting and falling into a pool of water. Amanda is getting on well with Spencer and she tells him that she will set him up with Marc. Marc tells Amanda that he doesn't want to be set up as he is still getting over Troy. He later changes his mind and Amanda tells him that she's invited Spencer to the wedding. Betty and Henry meet up and he tells her that he has an interview that means he'll be moving back to New York. Betty agrees to have breakfast with him the next day. Hilda asks Bobby why Justin is always going off with Austin, but Bobby tells her that nothing is going on. Hilda then realises that Justin and Austin are a couple. She then calls Betty to tell her that Justin has a boyfriend, Betty goes to her apartment and finds Hilda and Ignacio (Tony Plana) preparing a coming out party for Justin. Marc arrives and tells them that a party is the last thing Justin would want. On the day of the wedding, Justin brings Austin and Ignacio brings Elena. Henry doesn't attend the wedding and Daniel arrives dateless, he then tells Betty that she looks great. Hilda gives a speech and talks about knowing someone better than they do and that you would do anything to protect them and how that's when you know that you are in love. During Hilda's speech, Daniel gazes at Betty, indicating that he has realized that he's in love with her. Betty decides to accept the London job and Justin takes a big step too, when he leads Austin to the dance floor and all of his family smile. Marc tells Spencer that he is looking for a proper relationship and Spencer tell him that he only came to the wedding to please Amanda, Marc then spots Spencer's Tweety Bird tattoo. Wilhelmina realises that Tyler has taken her gun and goes to warn Claire, but she is too late and Tyler arrives. Wilhelmina then tells them that the situation is all her fault and tries to get Tyler to hand over the gun. Just as he goes to hand it over, the gun goes off. 262 Category:Season 4